


Follow You Home

by orphan_account



Series: All the Right Reasons [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 01:37:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9635003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sherrie and Castiel have a relationship that is extraordinary but can it stand to the test of the lives of hunters and angels.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This series is written while listening to Nickelback's album All the Right Reasons
> 
> Sorry the first part is awful short!

        He was awkward and dorky but he was always there when it was brass tacks. Something about him lured me in and all started the night that I let him follow me home. Well to my motel room but for me that’s home. Home changed from week to week. I’m a hunter and we don’t get many pleasures in life so when we do we take full advantage.

        Now it’s been more than two years since I met the dorky blue-eyed angel. Cass was something unique not quite what I pictured an angel to be.

        “Sherrie, is something wrong?” Cass asked as he entered the bunker to see that Sam, Dean, and myself were not talking like we used to.

        “Why don’t you ask your two goons.” I said motioning to Sam and Dean before I left my seat and went to my room.

        “Is everything alright with Sherrie?” Cass asked confused because I’d never acted that way towards him.

        “No, she messed up and almost got herself killed and I’m not the type to just let it go that easy.” Dean replied not even looking up from the book he was reading.

        They just sat there in awkward and unnatural silence. I wondered had Dean just angered Castiel. Moments late Cass was at my door asking if he could come in.

        “Sherrie, can I come in please?”

        “If you want.” I said trying to keep some of the little composure that I had left. Dean had been hard on me and Sam I know he didn’t say anything because he didn’t want a fight with Dean.

        “Sherrie, you do know that you are human and mistakes are okay, right?” Cass said as he opened the door before stepping in and closing it.

        “Yes Cass, I do, but Dean makes me feel like mistakes are not excepted. They happen but whether you learn from the mistake or not is what really matters. Hell, I ain’t ever making the mistake I just made ever again because unlike the Winchester duo I learned from my mistake.” I said with more venom in my voice than I really wanted.

        “You are right both Sam and Dean seem to make more mistakes than any human I know.” Cass said with a somewhat amused smile.

        “That’s why I’m pissed because he couldn’t be a just a hair more understanding.”

        “I know but do you want to know something that might make you smile?”

        “And what would that be Cass?” I asked not sure where this whole thing was going.

        “My favorite thing is at the end of the day I can still follow you home.” He said knowing full well what song he just indirectly quoted.

        “Oh don’t you just like that!” I squeaked just before he started chasing me around my room. Which eventually lead to him chasing me all around the bunker, with Sam laughing and Dean complaining that we were acting like children.


End file.
